A la recherche du temps perdu
by magathelle
Summary: Dans la Terre du Milieu, une ombre avance. Dans un autre monde, deux sorciers se retrouvent pris au piège d'une malheureuse farce qui les conduira vers de nouveaux horizons pleins de dangers. Voici l'histoire de Hermione et Harry qui vont faire la rencontre d'une bien étrange communauté. [Hermione x Newt] Fiction terminée, en cours de numérisation.
1. Prologue

Nous voilà de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !

Plus sérieusement, voici notre première fiction écrite à trois cerveaux, soit six mains, soit trente doigts, soit... bref. Comme vous l'aurez compris - ou pas - cette fiction se passe en Terre du Milieu (oui, oui, celle de Tolkien), et met en scène des personnages de Harry Potter et du Labyrinthe.

On espère que ce principe délirant vous plaira !

Sur ce, on vous laisse à la lecture enjaillante de ce prologue ! Bisous sur vous bande de hobbits sorciers coureurs !

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à JRR Tolkien, JK Rowling et J Dashner. Nous ne nous faisons aucun argent sur cette fiction. Mais l'idée est de nous et le restera (on peut toujours négocier les droits avec un producteur de cinéma).

* * *

Prologue

\- Alors, comment fait-on pour le vaincre ? Demanda un elfe.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit la mage blonde. Je dois consulter mes grimoires mais je ne doute pas de trouver une solution.

\- Et pourquoi ne demanderait-on pas de l'aide à l'ancien mage blanc ? Demanda le nain à ses côtés.

\- Mais voyons mon cœur, tu sais bien qu'il ne peut pas revenir, répondit la mage. Je te l'ai déjà dit au moins cent fois.

Une vague de toussotements gênés et amusés parcourut l'assemblée. Un jeune homme aux yeux bridés semblait sur le point de faire une remarque lorsqu'il fut coupé dans son élan par un bruit tonitruant qui résonna dans la salle d'à côté. Les deux Hommes de l'assemblée s'avancèrent, épée au poing. La magicienne voulut les suivre mais un elfe expérimenté l'arrêta en lui disant:

\- Il vaut mieux rester en retrait. Dans votre état, vous ne pouvez pas faire grand-chose, ma dame.

Elle acquiesça et recula. L'elfe appela un de ses compagnons et il suivirent les Hommes, arcs tendus. Ils ouvrirent les portes et l'assemblée put alors voir deux formes étalées sur le sol. L'une d'elle se redressa et voyant l'elfe expérimenté murmura avant de s'évanouir " Malfoy?! "

Incompréhension. C'était le mot d'ordre de l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la salle. Que faisait ces deux "humains" sur le plancher de l'annexe de la salle de conseil de Rivendell ? La magicienne se précipita vers eux et les voyant en mauvais état s'exclama:

\- Il faut les soigner ! Ils sont gravement blessés !

\- Je m'en occupe, déclara un elfe plus âgé que les autres avant que quiconque ne puisse objecter. Aris, viens avec moi.

Le semi-elfe acquiesça et suivit son grand-père.

\- Les enfants, l'heure est grave, fit Minho - l'homme aux yeux bridés. Des étrangers ont pénétré dans le dernier royaume des elfes libre de la Terre du Milieu.

\- Merci bien ! Mirkwood est encore libre ! Commença à s'énerver Legolas.

\- Certes mais ce sont bien des elfes qui n'ont pas vu des étrangers entrer dans une cité dite impénétrable, répliqua Minho. D'ailleurs, cela me rappelle lorsque vous vous êtes rendus au dernier conseil de crise d'Elrond pour annoncer que vous aviez laissé échapper Gollum.

\- De quel droit osez vous nous insulter ?! S'insurgea Legolas. Vous n'étiez même pas né ! Et des soldats ont donné leur vie pour tenter de le recapturer !

\- Ce qui, soit dit en passant, n'a pas trop marché.

\- Encore une remarque de ce genre et ma flèche ira percer un trou entre vos deux yeux, répondit froidement l'elfe.

\- OK, on se calme, intervint Thomas. Nous sommes là pour savoir qui ils sont et non pas s'entretuer. Alors maintenant, tu arrêtes ce genre de remarques car je ne tiens pas à te voir avec une flèche entre les yeux ! Et vous Legolas, n'ayez pas la corde trop leste !

\- Personnellement, je ne les trouve pas menaçants, dit Neville. Et vu l'état dans lequel ils sont arrivés, ils auraient eu beaucoup de mal à traverser Rivendell sans que personne ne les remarque. Je pencherais plus pour le fait qu'ils soient arrivés par magie.

\- Par magie ?! Parce que les nains s'y connaissent en magie ? Fit Minho sarcastique.

\- Mais ce n'est pas logique, objecta Haldir, coupant par la même occasion Neville qui allait répliquer. Dame Luna elle-même ne peut pas pratiquer sa magie. Comment eux auraient-ils pu ?

\- En faisant de la magie extérieure bien sûr ! S'exclama ladite Dame Luna.

\- Extérieure ?

\- Oui, il viennent d'un autre monde, probablement en guerre vu les blessures qu'ils avaient, expliqua rationnellement la magicienne. Et vous Elrond, les pensez vous dangereux ?

Ils se retournèrent tous vers les portes et virent, en effet Elrond s'avancer vers eux, suivi de près par Aris.

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Ils étaient fortement amochés. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas pu soigner certaines cicatrices, comme celle en forme d'éclair sur le front du garçon et l'inscription "sang de bourbe" sur l'avant-bras gauche de la jeune fille. Le jeune homme avait une commotion cérébrale , ce qui l'a sûrement fait délirer. Ce qui expliquerait ces paroles avant de s'évanouir.

\- D'ailleurs, que veut dire " Malfoy " ? Demanda Legolas.

\- C'est probablement un synonyme de "laid", fit Minho moqueur.

\- Minho ! S'exclama Thomas. On avait dit plus aucune remarque de ce genre !

\- Non, pour moi c'est le nom d'une personne peu sympathique vu le ton sur lequel le jeune homme à l'éclair l'a prononcé, dit Luna. Celui-ci, par contre, m'a l'air très sympathique.

\- Aris a trouvé quelque chose d'étrange.

\- Oui, ils avaient tous deux sur eux ces bouts de bois étranges, déclara celui-ci en montrant lesdits bouts de bois à l'assemblée.

\- Ce sont des bâtons de poche, expliqua Luna. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment ils font pour marcher avec.

\- Des bâtons ? Interrogea le nain. Tu veux dire comme le tien ?

\- En effet mon cœur, dit Luna rêveuse. Ce sont des sorciers.


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour! Voici la suite de cette jolie fiction, qui nous tient vraiment à coeur. Si cela vous plaît, ou si vous avez quelque chose à proposer, une réflexion, ne vous gênez pas, cela nous enchanterait grandement que vous nous laissiez une review. Etant une fiction totalement expérimentale, nous aimerions avoir des avis.

Kissous et bonne lecture!

 **Chapitre Premier**

"Des sorciers ?" répétèrent en cœur les personnes présentes.

"Comme Brenda et toi ?" demanda Thomas.

"Pas vraiment. Nous sommes des magiciennes. Mais c'est dans le même ordre d'idées." répondit Luna.

"Mais sont-ils maléfiques ?" s'enquit Legolas.

"Je ne pense pas. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, ils me semblent très sympathiques !"

"Je suis sûr que même un Warg elle le trouverait sympathique !" ironisa Minho.

Thomas, qui commençait à sérieusement en avoir marre des remarques de Minho, lui donna un coup de pied, aussi discret qu'efficace.

"Bordel Thomas !" ragea l'autre entre ses dents.

"Tu la fermes maintenant."

Ils se toisèrent un instant, Minho se renfrogna. Alors Thomas put reprendre part au débat qui commençait à s'agiter.

"Comment être sûr qu'ils ne nous veulent pas de mal ?" interrogea Lindir, le conseiller d'Elrond.

"Ce ne sont que des enfants," remarqua Legolas.

"Seigneur Elrond," intervint la mage bleue. "Qu'en pensez-vous ?"

"Je pense qu'ils sont tout à fait inoffensifs..."

"AAAH !"

Le cri retentit dans tout Imladris. Suivi d'un grand silence.

Tous réagirent enfin et se précipitèrent dans la salle d'à côté, où étaient censés dormir les deux présumés sorciers.

"Harry bon sang ! Pourquoi on est là ?!"

Thomas arriva alors en premier, Luna et Elrond sur ses talons, les autres derrière. Ils purent alors voir la jeune fille s'époumoner sur son ami – qu'elle avait visiblement réveillé.

"Calme-toi Mione..." grogna le garçon – Harry – émergeant.

"Non Harry ! Je ne me calmerai pas ! Imagine c'est un piège ! Imagine on est au repère de Voldemort !"

"Il est mort..." souffla l'autre, exaspéré maintenant.

"Et eux c'est qui ?!"

Thomas autant qu'Elrond ouvrirent de grands yeux, surpris que le jeune femme les remarque dans son pétage de plombs. Seule Luna souriait.

"Ce sont peut-être des mange-morts !"

"Bah alors tu devrais pouvoir trouver Draco," se moqua le jeune garçon.

"C'est pas drôle Harry !"

"Euh... excusez-moi," intervint Thomas.

Il commençait à en avoir marre de se faire traiter de mange-mort !... Même s'il ignorait ce que cela signifiait.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda Hermione, méfiante.

"Thomas, fils de Faramir, prince d'Ithilien."

"Un prince ?..."

"Et je vous présente le seigneur Elrond, maître des lieux."

L'interpellé s'avança.

"Permettez-moi de vous dire que nous ne vous voulons aucun mal."

"Nous ne sommes pas armés, regardez," renchérit Thomas.

"Il faut toujours avoir sa baguette sur soi !" répliqua Hermione, provoquant l'incompréhension de tous et le rire d'Harry.

"Baguette ?" répéta Thomas.

"Pour utiliser la magie, voyons !" dit Hermione.

"Ah !" intervint Luna, toute souriante, "elle va peut-être pouvoir nous aider dans notre réflexion si elle s'y connaît en magie !"

Un peu plus tard, Thomas ayant réussi à convaincre les deux jeunes sorciers de se joindre au conseil, la salle fut à nouveau, et pour la troisième fois, investie. Seulement, à peine furent-ils assis, que la jeune femme s'agita de nouveau.

"Je ne dirai rien avant que nos baguettes ne nous soient restituées !"

"Et c'est reparti..." commenta Minho.

Elrond jeta un regard à Luna. Celle-ci hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Ainsi le seigneur elfe se leva et rendit les dites baguettes.

"Ce sont elles qui vous permettent de faire de la magie ?" interrogea Figwit.

"Vous n'en avez pas ?" s'étonna le sorcier.

"Dame Luna a un bâton !" fit remarquer Legolas.

"C'est vrai !" acquiesça-t-elle. "Mais seuls les istaris en possèdent."

"Que pouvez-vous faire avec ?" demanda Harry.

"Je vous ferais bien une démonstration, mais je crains que ce ne soit impossible : la magie blanche est comme bloquée..."

"Bloquée ? Comment ça ?"

"Il y a vingt ans, il y a eu une grande guerre contre les puissances du mal," expliqua Elrond. "Nous pensions l'avoir vaincu et anéanti..."

"Mais il a survécu," termina Luna. "Étant très affaibli, il n'a pas, il n'a pas pu nous attaquer de front. Mais... il s'est allié à une autre force maléfique pour bloquer la magie blanche en Terre du Milieu."

"Une autre force maléfique ? Harry tu crois que...?"

"Hermione, je l'ai tué, tu l'as vu comme moi."

"Quelle est cette autre force maléfique ?" demanda néanmoins Hermione, suspicieuse.

"Nos corbeaux," intervint Neville, "nous ont apportés qu'il s'agirait d'un grand sorcier."

"C'est peut-être le roi sorcier d'Angmar !"

"Oh non, Lindir," coupa Thomas. "Crois-moi, lui il est bien mort, ma mère y a veillé."

"Et puis, on raconte que le sorcier en question a une nouvelle sorte de magie, qu'il parle aux serpents..."

"Là c'est clair !" s'exclama Hermione. "C'est Voldemort."

Le conseil dura encore deux bonnes heures, pendant lesquelles les deux nouveaux arrivants expliquèrent qui était Voldemort. Ils évoquèrent surtout la dernière grande guerre des sorciers dans leur monde, la tentative de Voldy de prendre le contrôle, puis sa lamentable défaite face à Harry. Et le récit amena Hermione à la question : "Où sommes-nous ?"

Ce à quoi on leur avait simplement répondu : "En Terre du Milieu."

Bien qu'insuffisante, la réponse constituait pour l'instant tout ce qu'ils devaient savoir. Puis il fut décidé qu'on devait agir. Et pour cela, tout le monde tomba d'accord : ils avaient besoin des deux des plus anciens êtres magiques de ce monde...

Mais là était le problème : ils étaient partis. Heureusement Luna leur apprit qu'elle était en possession d'un objet pour les contacter. Mais elle leur dit aussi que cet objet était caché...

"Mais où ?"

"En Comté !"

Ainsi il fut décidé que Luna irait en Comté. Thomas et Minho, Legolas et Nveille et Aris, qui obtiendrait auprès de son père des laissez-passer, l'accompagneraient. Hermione et Harry feraient aussi partie du voyage : ils y échangeraient leurs connaissances avec Luna.

"Dame Luna !"

Alors que tout le monde sortait de la salle du conseil, éprouvé, pour aller se reposer avant le dîner, un des hommes interpella la magicienne.

"Oui Thomas ?"

"Je voulais juste avoir des nouvelles de votre sœur."

"Oh, je vois. Brenda va bien," répondit-elle toute sourire.

"Et... euh... n'a-t-elle rien dit ?" demanda-t-il, gêné.

"Si : elle te passe le bonjour."

"... C'est tout ?"

Luna fit mine de réfléchir.

"Oh, si, c'est vrai. Elle t'aime et espère te revoir bientôt. Dès qu'elle aura trouvé des indices."

Thomas put sentir ses joues s'empourprer. Il l'aimait aussi, tellement. Mais ça, Brenda le savait déjà.

"Merci beaucoup Dame Luna."

Elle lui sourit, et il s'éloigna pour retourner auprès de son compagnon d'armes. Il le trouva juste derrière un pilier. Il avait l'air contrarié.

"Bah ça va pas, Minho ?"

"Non ça va pas : je suis fatigué."

"Pourquoi m'as-tu attendu alors ?"

"... Allez bouge, on y va."

Un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, Thomas suivit Minho jusqu'à leur chambre.

Avec les deux nouveaux sorciers, le dîner s'annonçait intéressant et animé.


	3. Chapter 2

Salut salut! Nous voici de retour avec notre mignonne petite fiction, toute gentille, toute pleine de joie! Que va-t-il finalement se passer pour nos jeunes sorciers? Et quel nouveau personnage vont apparaître?... La réponse est dans le texte qui suit!

Réponse review:

HonoriaFR: Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review, tu es la première, et on t'en remercie mille fois! on est heureuse que ça te plaise, et j'espère que nous allons continuer à te satisfaire! :D

Place à la lecture!

 **Chapitre 2 :**

« Newt, votre père vous demande. »

Le dénommé Newt, perché sur son cheval, jura en voyant s'envoler l'oiseau qu'il essayait d'attraper. Il se retournba, les sourcils froncés, et hocha la tête vers le messager de son père. Il le suivit à travers les arbres de Mirkwood. Ils laissèrent leurs chevaux aux écuries, et se dirigèrent jusqu'à la salle du trône. Newt détestait venir dans cette partie du palais, il savait que les autres elfes le jugeaient, quoi qu'il fasse. Même si il était prince, il se savait différents des autres. Il détestait le contexte dans lequel il vivait, et il avait peu d'amis elfes. L'elfe avec qui il s'entendait le plus était son frère, Legolas, et encore ce n'était pas encore ça. Il trouvait que son frère se mettait trop en avant. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était déjà parti depuis un mois en tant qu'ambassadeur, encore une preuve pour Newt que son frère se prenait pour plus qu'il n'était.

A son passage dans le palais, tout les elfes se retournèrent avec des cris d'exclamations. Cela fit sourire Newt. C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle son père le demandait : Newt venait de couper ses cheveux très courts. Il adorait aller contre les traditions.

Le messager le laissa devant la salle du trône et le jeune elfe blond entra. Son père se retourna et en le voyant, soupira, comme si il était habitué à ce genre d'actions.

« Newt... »

« Bonjour, Thranduil. »

« Tu as recommencé. Où sont tes cheveux ? »

« Je les ai enterré dans la forêt. »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Newt. Mais pour une fois, son père n'en fit pas cas.

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai demandé à te voir, jeune insolent, c'est que je dois t'annoncer quelque chose. Quelque chose qui te fera honneur. »

Cela inquiéta Newt. Le ton que son père avait pris, les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer... Tout cela était trop solennel et n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Dites-moi, père. »

« Le mois prochain, tu te marieras avec Astoria, sœur d'Arwen, pour assurer notre lignée et nos territoires. »

Newt resta sous le choc. Oh non, ça c'est sûr, il ne s'y attendait pas. Il resta bouche bée, sentant la colère montait ne lui. Il ne pouvait l'endiguer, et laissa ses paroles de feu venir à sa bouche.

« VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ME FAIRE CA ! PAS A MOI ! JE REFUSE, JE NE ME MARIERAI A PERSONNE, JE LE JURE ! »

« Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu pars dès demain, tout est prévu. Tu vivras là-bas, dans le palais d'Aragorn. Et puis, cela te sera utile pour t'assagir et ... »

« VOUS NE ME FORCEREZ A RIEN ! »

« OH QUE SI, ET TU M'OBEIRAS NEWT ! »

« JAMAIS ! »

Newt sortit de la salle en courant, tandis que Thranduil criait :

« ATTRAPEZ-LE ! »

Newt, ayant gardé ses armes en raison de son statut, dégaina son arc et une flèche. Personne n'osa l'approchait, tout le monde connaissait le talent du jeune elfe en ce qui concernait le tir à l'arc.

« Vous allez tous me laisser passer ! »

Sans attendre une réponse, Newt s'échappa en courant vers les écuries, entendant le rugissement de son père derrière lui « NEEEEEEWT ! ».

Il sauta sur son destrier, et galopa à travers Mirkwood. Il n'avait à présent qu'une seule idée en tête : rejoindre la Contrée. C'était le seul endroit où il serait au calme et en sécurité, le temps de trouver une solution.

Cela faisait plus de quatre semaines qu'il galopait (il ne comptait plus), se reposant la nuit dans des coins, à la belle étoile. Il ne pouvait se permettre de dormir dans les auberges, déjà parce que c'est là que les soldats de son père le chercheraient, mais aussi parce qu'il était parti presque sdans rien. Il mangeait ce qu'il trouvait dans la nature, comme il pouvait, mais il sentait qu'il s'afflaibissait. Son cheval le sentait aussi, et il avait accéléré l'allure.

Il débarqua enfin aux limites de la lande, et vingt minutes après, il entra dans le village des hobbits. Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement, relâchant la pression sur les rennes. Il se dirigea vers la maison qu'il recherchait. Les hobbits, qui vaquaient à leurs occupations, le regardèrent passer avec des yeux ronds, certains choqués, certains le prenant en pitié. Il arriva devant la maison qu'il cherchait, et descendit avec peine de son cheval. Il eut à peine le temps de toquer qu'il tomba à terre de fatigue. Derrière la porte, il entendit les voix de ses deux amis.

« Qui ça peut bien être ? »

Ils ouvrirent et le découvrirent, gisant à terre. La fille te le garçon hobbits se précipitèrent sur lui.

« Newt ! »

Les deux le prirent dans leurs bras.

« Ron ! Teresa ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? »

« J'ai galopé de Mirkwood jusqu'à ici, sans manger grand chose... »

« Et pourquoi tu as.. »

« Ron ! Je pense qu'il serait plus à même de rentrer Newt et de le nourrir, avant de le noyer sous tes questions de hobbit mal léché ! »

« Oui, oui, c'est bon, calme-toi, sœurette ! »

Newt ne put s'empêcher de rire, et ses deux amis( les enfants de Sam Gamegie, qui leur avait laissé cette maison pour s'installer dans une plus grande) le rentrèrent dans leur foyer. Ils lui donnèrent à manger, et sous les questions pressantes de son meilleur ami, Newt se décida à raconter la cause qui l'avait amené ici.

A la fin, Ron semblait offensé, mais Teresa était écroulée de rire. Les deux amis se tournèrent vers elle, interrogatifs.

« Ah, les garçons vous êtes compliqués... Tout ce que vous voulez c'est vivre des aventures ! C'est sûrement pour ça que tu t'es coupé les cheveux ahaha ! »

« Teresa ! » s'écria Ron, une mine offensée et ridicule sur le visage. « Ce n'est en rien un sujet à rire ! »

Le hobbit se tourna vers Newt.

« Mais pourquoi as-tu refusé? »

« J'ai décidé de ne jamais me marier, de ne pas être fou amoureux et dépendant de quelqu'un. Cela m'empêcherait de réellement vivre ma vie, tu comprend ? Et puis Astoria... c'est pas l'elfe la plus intelligente que je connaisse. »

« Qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire pour t'en tirer alors, monsieur le grand cavalier des plaines ? » demanda Teresa, moqueuse.

Newt la fusilla du regard, et dit :

« Eh bien, figure toi que... »

Mais un brouhaha se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Les trois amis froncèrent les sourcils, se questionnant sur la nature de ce charivari.

On toqua à la porte. Newt, sur la défensive, en raison des circonstances, banda son arc.

« C'est qui ? » demanda Ron, devant la porte.

« C'est Luna ! » lui répondit une voix de jeune fille.

Ron s'empressa d'ouvrir.

« Dame Luna ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Les deux autres se levèrent pour l'accueillir, mais furent étonnés quand ils virent toute une compagnie entrer dans la petite entrée de la demeure en forme de rond. Tandis que tout le monde se saluait, Newt vérifia qu'aucun elfe étant venu le chercher n'était dans le groupe quand il tomba sur une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et épais, et des yeux marrons très vifs. Son souffle se coupa, le temps s'arrêta, et il fut comme pétrifié, encore plus quand son regard se planta dans le sien.

Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il était comme la victime d'un sortilège.


	4. Chapter 3

Bonsoir bonsoir ! :)

Voici donc le troisième chapitre de cette fiction. On espère fortement que vous l'appréciez ! On ne va pas déblatérer trois cent ans alors bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3

Cela faisait 2 jours qu'ils marchaient et ils en avaient encore pour 4 semaines. Ils allaient devoir marcher pendant encore un mois pour se rendre dans un lieu dont elle ignorait tout. Hermione avait fait et vu beaucoup de choses mais jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'il existait des mondes parallèles et qu'un jour elle en rejoindrait un. Cela lui faisait un peu peur mais cela l'excitait encore plus. Après avoir passé 7 ans à se battre contre Voldemort, ses études lui semblaient ennuyeuses, enfin peu dynamiques, alors aller dans un autre monde était synonyme pour elle d'aventures. Elle ne déplorait qu'une chose : l'absence du troisième membre du Trio d'Or, Ron. Mais bon, elle s'y accommoderait, il les avait bien quittés pendant la chasse aux horcruxes. Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par Legolas qui annonça au groupe qu'ils s'arrêtaient pour la nuit. Hermione promena son regard sur le groupe. Il y avait d'abord le bel elfe blond Legolas, qui par ses cheveux et son visage impénétrable aurait pu faire parti de la famille Malfoy. Il semblait habitué aux situations de crises, contrairement aux autres. Il était proche et complice de son filleul, Aris, le demi-elfe. Elle ne pouvait leur donner d'âge tant il semblait que le physique contrastait avec les yeux de Legolas qui étaient emplis de sagesse. Elle passa ensuite au duo d'hommes : Thomas et Minho. Alors qu'elle les observait, elle eut l'impression de voir ses meilleurs amis, liés à tout jamais. Minho était moqueur mais ce n'était pas méchant tandis que Thomas semblait plus terre à terre. En somme, ils se complétaient bien. C'était la même chose pour Dame Luna et le nain Neville. Tous deux ressemblaient étrangement à la Luna et au Neville de leur monde. Hermione s'approcha d'Harry et lui chuchota :

\- Tu ne trouves pas étrange que Dame Luna et Neville ressemblent en tous points à notre Luna et notre Neville ?

\- Si, c'est bizarre, confirma Harry. Je me demande s'ils sont les seuls ou si d'autres ressemblent à nos connaissances.

\- En tout cas, j'espère ne pas rencontrer une autre « moi » !

\- Moi non plus, fit Harry en rigolant. Une Hermione c'est bien assez !

\- Hey ! S'exclama-t-elle faussement vexée. Je ne te permets pas !

\- Roh, si on ne peux même plus rigoler... Tu sais bien que je ne pourrais rien faire sans toi ! dit Harry dramatique.

\- Mmmm, oui je sais !

\- Et modeste en plus !

\- Toujours ! répliqua Hermione en lui claquant un baiser sonore sur la joue, alors qu'un immense sourire éclairait son visage.

\- Oh les amoureux ! s'écria Minho. C'est pas que ces effusions d'amour nous gênent mais le camp ne vas pas se monter tout seul.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire. Les autres étaient un peu perdus, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui était si drôle. Une fois calmé, Harry put expliquer le « pourquoi » de ce fou rire.

\- C'est ma meilleure amie ! Pas ma petite amie ! Je la considère comme ma petite sœur, je ne pourrais pas sortir avec.

\- Merci, je te rappelle que j'ai presque un an de plus que toi, petit frère, rétorqua Hermione moqueuse en lui passant une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

\- Arrête ça 'Mione !

\- Ça va, si on ne peut même plus rigoler ! dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Allez viens, on va les aider.

Le reste du groupe les regarda mettre la main à la pâte, surpris par leur complicité dont ils n'avaient vu qu'un infime partie.

Ils se réveillèrent à l'aube pour reprendre leur marche. Hermione était devant aux côtés de Legolas et lui posait des questions, tentant d'en savoir plus sur le monde dans lequel ils allaient vivre pour les jours à venir. En plus de cela, elle trouvait ce qui l'entourait magnifique, cela lui rappelait Poudlard. Les mêmes sentiments la traversaient : quiétude et admiration. Alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient pour manger, elle savait l'essentiel de l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu. Néanmoins, une question lui traversa l'esprit et elle la posa :

\- Excusez-moi Legolas, sans vouloir vous offenser ou être indiscrète mais quel âge avez vous ?

Il rigola tout comme le fit les autres.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous avez physiquement l'air d'avoir 25 ans mais vos yeux expriment une sagesse centenaire. De plus, avec ce que vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure, vous avez rencontré Bilbon Sacquet et là encore vous ne deviez pas avoir 20 ans. Ma question est donc légitime.

\- Eh bien, jeune demoiselle, tout ce que vous devez savoir sur lui c'est qu'il est vieux, très vieux, dit Minho moqueur. Trop vieux pour vous en tout cas.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais émit un petit rire.

\- Je ne fais que me renseigner. L'espèce des elfes est nouvelle pour moi et …

\- Et notre Hermione est très curieuse et avide de savoir, finit Harry amusé. Je vous conseille de lui répondre, elle plus féroce qu'une lionne lorsqu'elle est frustrée. Et ne pas avoir de réponse à ses questions rentre dans cette catégorie.

\- Arrête, tu me fais passer pour une psychopathe, grogna Hermione.

\- Je suis flatté que vous vous intéressiez autant à ce monde, mademoiselle, dit Legolas. Pour répondre à votre question, j'ai plus de 3000 ans ? Maintenant en route.

Ils se levèrent et se remirent en route ? Une fois remise de son étonnement quant à la très grande longévité des elfes, Hermione continua à questionner Legolas sur sa race toute l'après midi et elle en fit de même les jours suivants. Chaque soir, fourbus et fatigués, ils s'endormaient très rapidement. Un soir, autour du feu après une autre longue journée de marche, Legolas s'adressa à Hermione :

\- Cela fait maintenant plusieurs jours que je réponds à vos questions, c'est à votre tour de satisfaire notre curiosité.

\- Oui, racontez nous comment vous êtes arrivés ici, quémanda Luna.

\- Bien, commença-t-elle. Tout a commencé chez notre meilleur ami Ronald Weasley où nous passions les vacances. La plus grande partie de sa famille était là. Ce jour là, il était parti au Ministère avec son père, ainsi, ses frères jumeaux,sa sœur et Harry décidèrent de jouer au Quidditch – c'est un jeu sur balais volants avec des balles, si vous voulez plus d'informations ou de précisions, demandez à Harry. Donc, je disais qu'ils jouaient et que moi je les observais. Fred et George, les jumeaux, ont commencé à faire des sortes de portails pour faire disparaître certaines balles appelées cognard. Il y en avait un que je n'avais pas vu et c'est pourquoi Harry s'est précipité vers moi. Il voulait me faire éviter le cognard – c'est que ça fait mal ces trucs. Mais au même moment, Fred et George avaient ouvert un portail derrière moi pour évacuer la balle. Mais ce fut Harry et moi qui traversâmes le portail nous amenant directement chez vous.

Elle avait fini son explication en élevant la voix.

\- Calme toi 'Mione.

\- Comment veux-tu que je me calmes ? s'écria-t-elle. Ils auraient pu nous faire tuer ! D'ailleurs, à la minute où je les revoie, ce sont eux que je tue !

\- Sans cela nous n'aurions jamais su qu'il y avait une possibilité que Voldemort soit encore vivant. J'aurais eu à l'affronter, encore une fois, des années plus tard, sans y être préparé et je n'aurais probablement pas survécu, raisonna-t-il, faisant preuve d'une grande sagesse. Nous devons plutôt les remercier.

\- Je veux bien croire que ce soit bénéfique mais de là à les remercier pour leur bêtise, il ne faut pas pousser non plus, admit-elle finalement, arrachant un sourire à Harry. Elle continua d'une voix triste. Et si nous ne pouvons pas rentrer ?

\- Nous trouverons une solution 'Mione, dit-il. Je te le promets.

\- Ne promets pas quelque chose dont tu n'as pas la certitude, rétorqua-t-elle pessimiste.

\- Elle a raison, appuya Minho.

\- Minho, la ferme, soupira Thomas las. C'est une conversation privée.

\- J'ai foi en vous et Dame Luna, fit Aris, je ne doute pas que vous trouviez une solution.

\- Et puis, n'oubliez pas comment vous êtes arrivés, déclara Luna.

Il na fallut que quelques secondes à Hermione pour comprendre.

\- Suis-je bête ! s'écria-t-elle. Ginny a dû déjà commencer les recherches pour nous retrouver !

\- Tu vois, il ne faut jamais perdre espoir, lui dit finalement Harry en lui embrassant le sommet du crâne. Tu pourras abîmer les jumeaux mais ne les tue pas. Bien qu'il se peut que leur sœur l'ai déjà fait. C'est dommage, ils étaient marrants.

Hermione rigola et tous allèrent se coucher. Le voyage se termina une dizaine de jours plus tard. Hermione après cette discussion avait repris espoir et ne cessa de harceler Legolas de questions. Ils atteignirent la maison du hobbit de nuit, après plus de quatre semaines de voyage. Ils furent accueillis par les deux amis de Luna, néanmoins, Hermione ne les détailla pas car son regard fut attiré par l'elfe se situant derrière les hobbits. Contrairement aux autres elfes, il avait les cheveux courts et plus foncés que ceux de Legolas. Cela lui donnait un air rebelle très attirant. Les yeux d'Hermione caressèrent le côté gauche de son visage, partant de son oreille elfique pour suivre la courbe de sa mâchoire. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent quelques instants sur ses lèvres rouges pour remonter sur son aquilin et finalement, elle se noya dans ses yeux. Ils étaient sombres, profonds, envoûteurs. Elle aurait pût rester des heures à les contempler tant ils étaient magnifiques. La jeune fille agissait comme sous un charme, plus rien n'existait autour d'elle à part cet elfe. Lui aussi la regardait, la détaillait. Ils étaient comme dans une bulle. Mais celle ci éclata au moment où elle tourna la tête vers Harry qui s'exclamait :

\- Ron ?!

* * *

On espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre vous a plu. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis !


	5. Chapter 4

Bonsoir bonsoir !

Par un malheureux incident, ce chapitre avait été oublié mais nous rectifions notre erreur dès maintenant. :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Thomas fit un signe de tête à Minho et ils entrèrent dans le petit trou de hobbit.

"Ron ?!" s'écria soudain le sorcier.

Le hobbit interpellé resta perplexe face au nouveau qu'il ne semblait pas connaître ni de Durin ni de Galadriel. Ses yeux étaient ronds et incrédules.

"Mais, Ron, t'as rétréci !"

"Je te l'avais dit," intervint la sœur du hobbit. "Tu deviens gros et petit !" se moqua Teresa.

"C'est pas typique des hobbits, ça ?" rajouta Minho.

Plusieurs regards lui furent jetés, mais son compagnon homme sourit. Puis, le hobbit roux revint sur son interlocuteur.

"Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais l'éthique veut que l'on se présente avant d'interpeller l'autre, qu'on connaisse déjà, ou non, son nom," morigéna Ron.

"On dirait Monsieur Bilbo à son âge !" rit une voix chaleureuse dans l'entrée.

Tout le monde se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant qui n'était autre que le père des deux hobbits.

"Sam ! Mon ami, ça faisait longtemps !" l'accueillit Legolas. Ce dernier était resté très bon ami avec les hobbits de la communauté après leur quête.

Sam le salua à son tour, puis se tourna vers les autres.

"Dame Luna, c'est un plaisir de vous voir ici."

"La Comté m'avait manqué." Puis elle se décida à faire les présentations. "Mes chers amis hobbits, je vous présente Neville, fils de Bombur, Thomas, fils de Faramir, Minho, fils d'Eomer, Aris, fils d'Aragorn – mais vous devez l'avoir déjà rencontré. Et enfin, voici Hermione et Harry, deux sorciers venus nous rendre visite. Vous tous, je vous présente nos hôtes : Sam Gamegi et ses enfants, Ron et Teresa."

"Eh bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, place au thé !" décréta Sam.

Personne ne protesta, bien au contraire. On décida de s'installer dans le jardin de derrière, par commodité pour les plus grands. Certains allèrent aider Sam et ses enfants.

Thomas aperçut Harry se rapprocher de sa meilleure amie, un air perplexe sur le visage. Mais lui-même, avec Minho, se rapprocha de Newt, qui était resté planté dans le fond de la pièce.

"Pas mal ta nouvelle coupe, oreilles pointues."

L'elfe, qui ne s'offensait plus depuis longtemps du sarcasme de Minho, se contenta de sourire.

"C'est ton père qui a dû apprécier !"

Cette fois, Newt sourit franchement en repensant à la colère de son père. Un coup d'œil lui permit de voir que son frère l'observait.

"C'est surtout Hermione qui a apprécié !" dit Minho avec un sourire mutin.

Newt fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

"T'as pas écouté Dame Luna quand elle a présenté les nouveaux ?"

"Bah non," répondit Minho. "Il était trop occupé à mater, pas vrai Newt ?"

Cette fois, l'elfe lui lança un regard noir.

"Elle m'a surpris, c'est tout."

"Bah heureusement que Harry t'a pas autant surpris, on se serait inquiétés de te voir mater un mec comme ça !" rit Thomas, vexant un peu plus Newt.

Mais Minho à côté resta de marbre, comme dépité.

"Non mec," lui dit-il, sérieux. "Arrête l'humour, t'es pas bon. Laisse ça aux pros."

Thomas, mi-amusé mi-vexé, allait répliquer quand une voix aussi calme que claquante sonna derrière eux.

"Newt, mon frère, tu n'es pas venu me saluer."

Le plus jeune s'avança, réticent, et Legolas l'enserra. Puis, se détachant, il passa sa main dans les cheveux courts de son frère.

Thomas jeta un regard inquiet à Minho. Newt était de moins en moins chaleureux avec son frère.

"Ada n'a pas dû être content," sourit le plus grand.

"Autant que quand tu t'es enfui avec Gimli."

La réplique de Newt claqua dans l'air et toucha Legolas. Mais il resta de marbre. Une seconde de silence gêné, puis il sourit – tristement.

"Viens me voir, ce soir, qu'on ait une conversation entre frères."

Newt hocha la tête, Legolas partit.

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes entre les trois garçons. Mais, tandis que Newt restait froid et impassible, Thomas se reprit vite.

"Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

L'elfe sembla se réveiller : son regard noir, qui renfermait une colère sourdre un instant plus tôt, devint doux et joueur, à l'image de son sourire.

"J'avais envie de voir Ron !"

Thomas fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard suspicieux avec Minho. Newt s'empressa alors de rajouter :

"Je voulais lui montrer ma nouvelle coupe !"

"T'as chevauché deux semaines rien que pour des cheveux ?"

" _Mes_ cheveux."

Le sourire espiègle du blond fit rire les deux autres. Mais il y avait anguille sous roche, et Thomas voulait en voir la couleur.

"Newt tu..."

"Tout le monde dehors !" la voix de Sam résonna dans le trou de hobbit. "Le goûter est prêt !"

"Je suis désolé les gars," enchaîna Newt. "Mais le devoir m'appelle : j'ai rien mangé depuis deux semaines !"

Et sur-ce, il partit vers l'extérieur. Thomas le regarda partir.

"Il nous cache quelque chose."

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Alors il se tourna vers son ami : il le regardait, impassible.

"Minho ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Arrête de me fixer, t'es flippant."

Le soleil chauffait agréablement l'ambiance dans le petit groupe aux diverses races installé dans le jardin. On n'avait vu tel rassemblement en Comté depuis... Non, c'était bien la première fois : avant la grande guerre contre Sauron dans laquelle les hobbits jouèrent un grand rôle, la Comté était méconnue, voire inconnue des grandes gens; mais après cela, les allers-venues en Comté furent surveillés et contrôlés par ordre de l'Elessar. Ainsi, un tel rassemblement pouvait aisément être qualifié d' _exceptionnel_.

Et ceci expliquant cela, les hobbits passant par là ouvraient alors de grands yeux ronds comme des soucoupes – le temps ne leur avait pas donné l'occasion de s'habituer aux étrangers.

Le petit manège fit bien rire les compagnons. Mais ils se mirent bientôt à discuter de choses plus sérieuses.

"Au fait Sam," dit Legolas. "Pourquoi étiez-vous venus ? Ne me dites pas qu'on a fait tant de bruit que ça !"

"Je dois quand même vous dire que vous n'êtes pas les plus discrets de la Terre du Milieu ! Mais effectivement, je n'étais pas venu pour ça au départ."

L'attention se concentra alors sur le hobbit.

"J'étais venu annoncer à mes enfants que leur parrain organise une petite fête ce soir, chez lui. Mais bien sûr, vous y êtes tous conviés !"

"Êtes-vous certains, maître hobbit, qu'il aimera recevoir autant de gens chez lui ?"

"Voyons, c'est un hobbit ! Les hobbits aiment recevoir ! Surtout si ce sont de vieux amis !" finit-il avec un clin d'œil vers Legolas.

L'elfe lui sourit en retour, il était heureux de retrouver ses anciens compagnons.

"Eh bien, nous y serons alors !" dit Nevillle.

"Parfait, j'irai le lui dire tout à l'heure."

"Sam, d'ailleurs," intervint Luna. "Est-ce que les Brandebouc habitent toujours dans le quartier nord ?"

"La plupart ont regagné leur château, mais il en demeure quelques uns à Hobbbitboug. En tout cas, si c'est de Merry dont vous voulez des nouvelles, il a déménagé au château."

"Oh... C'est embêtant : j'avais caché un objet chez lui, et j'en ai besoin."

"Un objet magique ?"

La conversation entre les deux amis laissaient perplexes les autres, mais ils ne semblaient pas s'en soucier.

"Oui, vous savez où il se trouve ?"

"Bien sûr, Merry le prend toujours avec lui, il refuse de s'en séparer ! Il sait quelle valeur il a pour vous !"

"J'ai bien fait de le lui confier ! Et en ce moment, il est au château ?"

"Non. Vous avez de la chance Dame Luna : Merry est en ce moment chez notre hôte de ce soir."

"Et qui est cet hôte ?" intervint Hermione, curieuse.

"Le très respectable Peregrin Took !"

* * *

Désolées pour ce fâcheux oubli et on espère que vous avez aimé :)


	6. Chapter 5

Et nous revoici avec la suite! Encore une fois, on aime bien les reviews, donc soyez pas timides et laissez-nous des avis!

Bonne lecture à tous!

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Le soir même, comme si tout allait bien, la petite troupe se dirigea chez l'hôte de la soirée, Peregrin Touque. Mais Newt ne savait toujours pas la raison de cette arrivée incongrue de ce groupe si divers. Il était certes très heureux de voir ses amis: Thomas et Minho, les inséparables (Newt se demandait même comment Thomas allait faire quand il allait devoir vivre avec sa fiancée, Brenda. Minho viendrait-il avec lui?). Mais pourtant, Newt voyait que le visage de la plupart des compagnons étaient soucieux. Durant la petite promenade, Newt arriva à la hauteur de Neville, un nain qu'il connaissait depuis son plus jeune âge grâce à Legolas et qui était un vrai leader parmi sa race.

"Salut, Neville!"

"Salutations, jeune elfe."

"Je voulais te poser une question."

"Fais donc!"

"D'où viennent ces deux sorciers qui vous accompagnent?"

Neville sembla hésiter un instant, puis lâcha:

"Durant la réunion des races, ils ont débarqué de nulle part. Ils viennent d'un autre monde grâce à la magie, mais ils ne peuvent y retourner par eux-mêmes et Dame Luna elle-même ne le peut malgré sa puissance, en raison du blocage de la magie dans ce monde."

"Quelle est cette histoire? La magie ne marche plus?!"

"Tu découvriras cela bien assez tôt jeune elfe. Je ne peux rien te dire, la mission est confidentielle."

Newt allait ajouter quelque chose, mais Neville se décala vers Dame Luna pour lui prendre délicatement la main en engageant la conversation, la jeune magicienne lui donnant un sourire rayonnant. Il arrivèrent alors devant la petite maison de Pipin.

"Vous verrez, Pipin fait toujours les fêtes les plus exquises de la Comté! Il a un très grand jardin!" dit d'une voix excitée le vieux Sam. Il sonna, tandis que résonnait dans l'air les bruits joyeux de la fête.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un petit hobbit, vieux et fripé, mais avec un sourire si malicieux que cela le rajeunissait de beaucoup d'années. Il ouvrit grands les yeux et son sourire s'élargit.

"Mon ami Legolas!"

"Pipin!"

L'elfe blond se baissa pour serrer son ami dans ses bras. Puis on présenta tout la petite compagnie à Pipin. Il fut très intrigué par les sorciers, mais Dame Luna lui expliqua qu'ils en parleraient plus tard. Elle demanda si Merry était là, et Pipin lui dit qu'il arriverait dans peu de temps. Il fit alors entrer ce petit monde.

Les lumières du jardin éclairaient la nuit d'une lueur joyeuse et conviviale. Le bruit des conversations emplissait l'air de manière à ce que le brouhaha soit doux aux oreilles. Le buffet était rempli, et Pipin, éternel farceur, avait gardé une caisse remplie de feux d'artifices. Quand ils entrèrent, les hobbits réunis étant déjà bien entamé ne firent pas cas et les entraînèrent dans leurs groupes. Une danse ayant déjà commencée, plusieurs hobbits embarquèrent Legolas, Aris et Minho dans une danse très envolée, tandis que Thomas et Newt sur le côté était pris d'un fou rire. Puis Newt aperçut Hermione assise seule sur une chaise, Harry discutant avec Ron et Neville. Newt décida d'aller lui parler. Il s'assit près d'elle, et avec un grand sourire, lança:

"Salut, moi c'est Newt!"

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui, lui rendit un sourire (ce qui fit fondre Newt de l'intérieur) et lui répondit:

"Moi c'est Hermione."

Mais face à ces beaux yeux marrons, ces joues fendues de fossettes, il ne sut plus que dire.

"Tout va bien?" demanda-t-elle.

"Euh... Enfin... Oui..."

"Tu veux qu'on aille danser?"

"Je ne sais pas danser... Et depuis quand les filles invitent à danser?"

Elle soupira, lui prit la main et l'emmena sur la piste de danse, le menant. Elle se mit à rire face à son pied gauche et il se renfrogna. Il lui lâcha la main et s'enfuit, se sentant humilié. Elle le rattrapa et lui dit:

"Qu'est ce qu'il ya?"

"Tu m'as humilié."

"Je ne me suis pas moquée de toi, tu m'as simplement fais rire! Je suis tout autant une piètre danseuse que toi!"

"Ah, eh ben, on devait faire un beau couple. Excuse-moi, mais en tant qu'elfe de ma condition, je ne peux me ridiculiser de la sorte. Surtout avec une humaine."

Il n'avait pas voulu paraître méchant. La jeune fille eut un éclat de mépris dans ses prunelles, fit volteface et retourna près d'Harry.

"Bravo, bellâtre! On ne peut pas dire que tu sais parler au filles, toi."

Minho les avait entendus, et venait de s'approcher de son ami.

"Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de mal?"

"Tu refuses de danser avec elle, et ensuite tu lui dis qu'elle est d'une condition inférieure à toi? Belle manière de faire la cour, sir Beren!"

"Oh tais-toi Minho. J'en ai assez entendu. Je vais boire un verre."

"Quel courage, Monsieur l'Elfe Princier! Remues-toi, offre-lui à boire!"

"Qu'est ce que tu peux en savoir, toi?"

Minho fronça les sourcils.

"Et après, tu te plains de perdre tous tes soutiens."

Et lui aussi se détourna pour rejoindre Aris. Newt soupira. Il devenait ridicule, et il le savait. Il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout, sinon la sorcière ne lui reparlerait jamais, et il la trouvait fascinante. Il servit un verre du meilleur jus de la Lande, et s'approcha d'Hermione. Elle détourna la tête. Il lui tendit le verre et dit:

"Tiens, c'est très bon."

Silence.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne suis pas fort pour les premières impressions, encore plus quand on me fait danser... Mais tu pourrais m'apprendre?"

"Dans tes rêves."

Un sourire facétieux s'était malgré tout dessiné sur les lèvres d'Hermione, et elle prit le verre. Newt s'assit à côté d'elle, et ils se mirent à parler.

Il apprit donc ce que les autres savaient déjà. Mais il voulut en savoir plus sur le monde de la jeune fille. Elle lui dit qu'elle avait été dans une sorte de château, d'école, où elle avait appris la magie et cela s'appelait Poudlard... Que pendant 7 années consécutives (ce qu'il trouvait peu long pour apprendre la magie, c'était comme un battement de cils dans sa longue vie.) elle avait du se battre contre des forces maléfiques et en particulier un sorcier, avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Newt buvait ses paroles, et acquiesçait quand il le fallait. Il aurait pu rester avec elle toute la nuit. Mais Minho les interrompit:

"Je suis désolé de m'immiscer dans votre passion grandissante, mais Dame Luna, Neville, Thomas, Legolas, Pipin, Merry et Sam viennent de s'enfermer dans le bureau. On n'a pas le droit de rentrer quand on n'est pas représentant, mais Ron et Teresa savent où on peut se mettre pour tout écouter. Venez!"

Alors, suivant Minho, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la petite maison du hobbit, Newt baissant comme il pouvait la tête. Ils retrouvèrent dans une petite salle Aris, Harry, Ron et Teresa. Ils se pressèrent tous autour d'un trou grillagé et purent voir le bureau où se déroulait la réunion.

Luna, comme à son habitude, présidait l'assemblée, car elle était la plus sage. Elle expliquait toute l'histoire à Pipin, Merry et Sam et elle était à la fin quand les fauteurs arrivèrent pour écouter.

"Et Dame Luna, avez-vous une idée pour arranger les choses?"

"Je n'ai encore pas eu le temps de consulter les écrits dont j'ai besoin. Etant donné que pour l'instant, aucun danger n'est imminent, je compte retourner à Rivendell pour étudier certains manuscrits."

"Et où logeront les sorciers? Ne sont-ils pas en danger ici? On ne peut simplement les laisser là!"

"Je pensais les emmener avec moi, ils pourraient m'être d'une précieuse aide pour mon étude. Mais avant toute chose, je voulais vous demander votre aide, mon cher Merry."

"Je sais déjà. Vous cherchez l'objet? Je l'ai toujours sur moi, autour de mon cou."

Merry sortit alors de sous son col une chaîne avec un pendentif très travaillé, une petite perle sertie d'arc en or qui tournait. Il le tendit très cérémonieusement à Luna. Elle l'enserra, et sans cérémonie, prononça une incantation. Un bruit sourd rempli l'air, et de la perle jaillit une lumière aveuglante, tandis que Dame Luna entrait en transe.

"Que-se-passe-t-il?!"


	7. Chapter 6

Bonsoir bonsoir !

Tout d'abord, nous avons remarqué que nous avions oublié de poster un chapitre ( oui, oui, honte à nous ... désolées ). Mais, on a rectifié cela et le chapitre 4 ( l'oublié ) est maintenant disponible. N'oubliez pas de le consulter, il est drôle ( enfin, c'est mon avis ;) ).

Ensuite, on espère que le chapitre précédent vous a donné l'envie de lire la suite !

Et donc, on va vous laisser lire le chapitre 6 de ce triple crossover.

Bien sûr, rien n'est à tout si ce n'est l'intrigue. Mais remercions chaleureusement Tolkien, Rowling et Dashner d'exister ! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Les fêtes hobbits étaient très chaleureuses, joyeuses, entraînantes. Hermione avait l'impression de se retrouver chez les Weasley et toute cette bonne ambiance la rendait nostalgique par rapport à cette famille si chère à son cœur. Harry était en pleine conversation avec Ron et Neville. D'ailleurs le fait que certaines personnes ressemblent en tous points à leurs amis les plus proches ne l'aidait pas à ne pas y penser. Au contraire, elle se perdait dans ses souvenirs et ses pensées quand soudain quelqu'un s'assit près d'elle et la salua :

" Bonsoir, moi, c'est Newt !"

Elle tourna la tête et vit le frère de Legolas, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle lui rendit son sourire en se présentant à son tour. Alors qu'elle se noyait dans ses yeux, Hermione remarqua l'air perdu de l'elfe. Elle demanda donc :

" Tout va bien ? "

" Euh...enfin...oui. "

S'ennuyant un peu et trouvant l'elfe très charmant, elle proposa :

" Tu veux que l'on aille danser ? "

" Je ne sais pas danser... Et depuis quand les filles invitent-elles à danser ? "

Faisant fi de cette remarque quelque peu misogyne, la jeune fille lui prit la main et l'attira sur la piste de danse. Elle put ainsi constater que malgré son statut de prince chez les elfes, il n'était pas un très bon danseur. Elle l'aida tant bien que mal et rit doucement lorsqu'elle le compara mentalement à Ron et son pied gauche. Malgré cela, elle s'amusait, ainsi elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il s'échappa. Voulant des explications, elle le suivit plus loin et demanda :

" Qu'y a t-il ? "

" Tu m'as humilié. "

" Je ne me suis pas moquée de toi ! " s'exclama-t-elle en voulant rétablir la vérité. " Tu m'as fait rire, je suis une tout aussi piètre danseuse que toi. "

"Ah " dit-il hésitant. " Eh bien, nous devions faire un beau couple. Excuse-moi, mais en tant qu'elfe de ma condition, je ne peux pas me permettre de me ridiculiser de la sorte, même parmi mes amis et surtout pas avec une humaine. "

La sorcière se figea. Alors que quelques minutes auparavant, Newt ressemblait à Ron, il s'apparentait maintenant aux Sang-Purs revendicatifs de leur soi-disant supériorité. Elle, qui avait cru qu'ici elle ne serait pas considérée comme ''inférieure'', s'était lourdement trompée. Hermione, blessée, fit volte-face et retourna à son siège en se tenant inconsciemment le bras gauche. À ce moment là, elle se demanda pourquoi elle n'était attirée que par des hommes souffrant d'un complexe de supériorité. Il revint vers Hermione qui détourna la tête. Il persista et lui tendit un verre. Il s'excusa et elle accepta le verre, se promettent pourtant de ne pas se laisser avoir aussi facilement. Ils parlèrent un long moment. Elle lui raconta sa vie et il se montra curieux à propos de Poudlard. Ils furent néanmoins interrompus par Minho qui les mena à un endroit d'où ils pourraient espionner la réunion.

Une flamme s'alluma dans les yeux d'Hermione lorsque Luna parla de manuscrits. Cette flamme se propagea sur son visage et un sourire y éclot quand elle sut qu'elle pourrait y avoir accès. Harry étouffa un rire alors qu'une lueur amusée dansait dans ses yeux. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle lui mit une claque derrière la tête. Détournant son regard de son meilleur ami, elle capta celui de Newt qui avait suivit toute la scène. Elle se concentra sur la réunion et ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix.

Dame Luna était en transe, entourée d'une lumière blanche, aveuglante. La jeune fille prit peur, de mauvais souvenirs revenaient par vagues à son esprit. Hermione s'élança et fit une entrée fracassante dans la salle, au moment où la magicienne s'effondrait. La gryffondor se précipita à ses côtés et vérifia qu'elle était toujours en vie. Finalement, elle soupira et se redressa quand elle fut sûre ( avec le peu de connaissances qu'elle possédait) que Dame Luna était en sécurité. Hermione fit alors face à tous. Ce fut Neville qui demanda :

" Pourquoi êtes vous là ? Vous n'étiez pas censé venir pendant la réunion. "

" Vu que ni Harry ni moi-même n'avons été conviée à un conseil qui nous concerne pourtant autant que vous , nous vous avons espionné. " répondit Hermione sans le regarder, ses yeux étaient fixés dans ceux de son meilleur ami. " Je suis intervenue car la dernière fois que j'ai vu des personnes en transe comme cela, elles étaient sous l'influence de Voldemort ! Alors, excusez-moi de m'être inquiétée ! Excusez-moi d'avoir eu peur que le plus grand mage noir de notre temps prenne possession de Luna comme il l'a fait avec Ginny, Ron et Harry ! "

Elle avait crié ces dernières phrases et était maintenant dans les bras de Harry. Les autres n'avaient pas bougé et se taisaient, conscients qu'ils ne pouvaient comprendre ce que les sorciers avaient enduré dans leur monde. Legolas rompit le silence.

" Je vous prie de nous excusez. Nous n'aurions pas dû vous exclure de la sorte. Mais comprenez que nous soyons déstabilisés. La menace de Sauron pèse de nouveau sur nous alors que nous étions sûr de l'avoir tué. Sam a même été témoin de sa destruction. "

" Et comment croyez vous que nous nous sentons ?! " Demanda Hermione coléreuse. " J'ai vu Harry lancer le sort de mort à Voldemort. Nous l'avons vu tomber, nous l'avons vu mourir. Nous sommes donc pareils, nous sommes dans la même situation. Sauf que nous devons aussi nous accommoder à un nouveau monde, s'accommoder au fait que nous ne pouvons pas utiliser la magie qui était quelque chose de quotidien. Nous ne sommes que des _humains_ , nous ne pouvons pas tout gérer en même temps. "

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase en regardant Newt. Si Harry et Legolas virent ce regard, ils ne firent rien et l'elfe se contenta de dire :

" En effet, vous avez raison. Alors reprenons cette réunion mais avec vous cette fois-ci. "

" Hermione a toujours raison." répondit Harry, désireux de faire tomber la pression qui régnait dans la salle.

Cela fonctionna puisque l'assemblée rit et que Hermione le frappa à l'épaule en accompagnant son geste d'un ' t'es bête ' très éloquent.

Ils avaient retrouvé le sourire et couché Dame Luna sur le canapé de Peregrin Took.

" Pourquoi Dame Luna était-elle en transe ?" demanda Harry. Il avait repris sa tête de temps de guerre. Son visage était fermé et il était prêt à tout analyser.

" Elle appelait son oncle Gandalf. " expliqua Merry. " À la fin de la guerre contre Sauron, il a pu partir avec Dame Galadriel, Bilbo et Frodon aux Terres Immortelles. Nous ne savons pas s'il pourra revenir mais cela valait le coup d'essayer. "

Les deux sorciers acquiescèrent. L'aide d'un mage plus âgé ne serait pas de refus, même si la magie était bloquée.

" Que fait-on à propos de la magie ? " demanda Hermione. " J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle avait des recherches à faire. "

" En effet, elle doit se rendre à Rivendell, il y a là-bas une bibliothèque conséquente et si elle ne trouve rien, elle se rendra à Minas Tirith, capitale du Gondor et dirigé par le roi Elessar et la reine Arwen, les parents d'Aris. Ils possèdent la plus grande bibliothèque de la Terre du Milieu. "

" Je vais avec elle. " déclara Hermione avec précipitation, ce qui déclencha un fou rire chez Harry.

" Ce n'est pas possible 'Mione ! Tu es incapable de te passer de livres ! "

" C'est faux ! "

" Ah bon ?! Alors si je fouilles ton sac, je n'y trouverais aucun livre, n'est-ce pas ? "

Hermione rougit avant de s'exclamer :

" Et alors ?! Il n'y a aucun mal à s'instruire ! Et puis, le Seigneur Elrond m'a autorisée à lui emprunter quelques livres pour le voyage. Et, combien de fois mes lectures vous ont-elle sauvées toi et Ron ? Combien de fois la bibliothèque de Poudlard nous a-t-elle aidé ? Je n'ai pas celle de Poudlard mais j'ai celle de Rivendell et de Minas Tirith ! Et alors, Voldemort regrettera d'avoir créer un septième horcruxe ! "

Elle avait prêché avec tant de foi que tout le monde s'était tût. La gryffondor était de retour et elle n'allait pas lâché le morceau. Harry reprit le flambeau et tous purent voir l'aura de leader qui l'entourait.

" Je ne sais pas comment Sauron est revenu mais une chose est sûre: il a créé un autre horcruxe. Il a caché une partie de son âme ici en Terre du Milieu, et c'est pour cela qu'on ne l'a pas sût car sinon nous l'aurions déjà détruit. Alors, je vous demande à tous de réfléchir a un objet facile à cacher et qui pourrait être le symbole de la Terre du Milieu. "

Le silence se fit tandis que tout le monde réfléchissait. Ce fut Newt qui parla le premier.

" Les seules chose qui me viennent à l'esprit pour symboliser la Terre du Milieu seraient les anneaux. Mais il y en vingt et certains ont été détruits et d'autres perdus, je ne sais pas si il en reste. Néanmoins, mis à part cela, je ne vois rien qui correspondrait à ce que vous cherchez. "

" Continuez à y penser. "les encouragea Hermione. " De toute façon, nous devons trouver un moyen de le détruire et à moins que vous ayez un basilic sous la main, nous ne savons pas le faire. "

" Un basilic ? " Interrogea Pippin.

" Le Basilic est un reptile gigantesque que les sorciers surnomment le Roi des Serpents. " expliqua la jeune fille. " Généralement élevé par des mages noirs, le Basilic est une créature rarissime et l'une des plus dangereuses du monde. Le Basilic a une forme de serpent et mesure facilement près de 15 mètres de long. Cette créature est dotée d'une très grande espérance de vie. Il possède un corps recouvert d'écailles d'un vert brillant et aussi dures que l'acier. Ces yeux jaunes sont une promesse de mort si vous avez le malheur de les regarder. Il y a néanmoins des exceptions, si jamais vous regardez dans ses yeux mais par une médiation comme un miroir, alors vous serez pétrifié et une potion à base de mandragore permet la dé-pétrification. Ses yeux ne sont pas ses seules armes puisque ses puissantes mâchoires sont munies de longs crochets venimeux dont le seul remède connu sont les larmes de Phénix. Ce venin est une substance extrêmement dangereuse, maléfique et mortifère, ce qui explique sûrement pourquoi celui-ci est l'un des très rare moyen, voire le seul, de détruire un Horcruxe. On ne peut contrôler un Basilic, le sorcier connu pour l'avoir fait est Voldemort. En effet, il est doté d'un pouvoir peu commun chez les sorciers, il peut parler Fourchelang, c'est-à-dire qu'il peut parler aux serpents. "

" Tu as avalé un dictionnaire ? " demanda Sam en rigolant alors qu'Hermione rougissait et qu'Harry s'exclamait ' Je vous l'avais dit !' .

Il finit sa phrase en étouffant un bâillement. Aris passa son regard sur le groupe et constatant la fatigue de chacun suggéra :

" Nous devrions allez nous coucher. Nous pourrons partir demain matin au réveil de Dame Luna. "

Legolas, Aris, Neville et Luna dormirent chez Pippin alors que Merry et Sam rentraient chez eux et que le reste du groupe s'installait chez Ron et Teresa.

Avant de se coucher sur le matelas auprès de Harry, Hermione sortit prendre un peu l'air. Dans le jardin, la silhouette de Newt se détachait dans la lueur de la lune. Elle s'approcha. Il tourna la tête et lui sourit. Pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre ne brisa le silence tranquille de la nuit. La sorcière s'assit sous le chêne qu'avait planté Bilbo Sacquet et contempla la petite vallée endormie. L'air sentait bon la nature. Le bruit de la brise dans les feuilles était apaisant et elle aurait pu se croire dans le parc de Poudlard. Le bien être qu'elle avait ressenti jusqu'alors retomba rapidement et la tristesse revint. Ce que ses amis lui manquaient ! Elle secoua doucement la tête et leva les yeux pour voir que Newt l'observait. Elle lui demanda alors :

" Viendras tu avec nous jusqu'à Rivendell ? Où as-tu d'autres obligations ? "

" Non, je... je ne peux pas. " dit Newt sans la regarder dans les yeux, sans savoir pourquoi l'idée de ne pas aller avec elle le dérangeait autant. " Je dois aller avec mon frère, nous allons aussi chercher de l'aide mais cela ira plus vite en se divisant. Nous voulons tous l'anéantissement rapide de ces Ténèbres et je me doute que vous souhaitez partir rapidement. "

La sorcière ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être déçue de ne pas voyager avec cet elfe intriguant. Car elle devait l'avouer, Newt l'intriguait. Il semblait si différent de son frère, si différent des elfes qu'elle avait rencontré.

" Nous débuterons toute fois le début de cette quête ensemble et quand vous aurez fini vos recherches, nous nous rejoindrons. " dit Newt avant d'ajouter malicieusement. " Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous nous reverrons vite... Au fait, merci Hermione pour cette soirée. "

Ils se sourirent et chacun alla se coucher.

* * *

La définition du Basilic est tirée du livre _Les animaux fantastiques_. On a juste fait quelques ajouts.

Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? N'hésitez pas à nous le dire, ça nous fait plaisir de savoir ce que pensez, ressentez ! :D

Encore une fois désolées pour l'oubli du chapitre 4, n'oubliez pas d'aller le voir.

Bisous et à la prochaine !


	8. Chapter 7

Bonjour! Nous revoici avec la suite de cette jolie fiction qui, j'espère, va continuer à vous plaire! Elle peut paraître un peu étrange, mais on aime bien!

Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est toujours bon pour des apprentis-écrivains de recevoir quelques retours sur ce qu'ils écrivent!

Réponse review:

dedeakkary: Eh merci ça fait super plaisir ce genre de review! J'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire, surtout que c'est pas du tout encore fini! Merci mille fois! :D

Bonne lecture à vous tous!

 **Chapitre 7:**

Le ciel était noir cette nuit-là, la lune ne venait pas troubler cette mer d'encre. Au bas de la colline, quelques maisonnettes hobbitesques étaient encore allumées, voire animées. Quelques rires résonnaient à Hobbitbourg, mais la Colline, elle, était calme.

C'est cette tranquillité que vint chercher Thomas dans l'air frais de la nuit, auprès de son ami. Et face au loin, Thomas entreprit de bourrer sa pipe, puis de l'allumer.

« J'ai croisé Hermione... » dit l'homme en soufflant sa première bouffée d'herbe à pipe.

« On a un peu discuté, » répondit Newt.

« Et alors ? »

« Elle est gentille... »

Thomas sourit distraitement.

« Je t'entends encore dire... non, crier à ton père que tu voulais rester indépendant toute ta vie... Je t'entends encore nous dire que jamais tu ne tomberais amoureux. »

Newt sourit en revoyant ces souvenirs.

« Et je le confirme à nouveau. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Hermione... ni d'une autre. »

« Ça ne saurait tarder... » murmura l'homme.

« Et toi avec Brenda, ça va ? »

« On ne peut mieux ! »

« Minho ne vous met pas trop des bâtons dans les roues ? »

« Minho ? Non. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas... c'est son style. » L'elfe sourit évasivement. « Tu devrais aller te reposer, un long voyage nous attend. »

Thomas acquiesça et, après une dernière bouffée, retourna dans le trou de hobbit.

En revenant dans la chambre, il fut surpris de trouver Minho, non pas endormi, mais en train d'étudier une carte à la lumière d'une bougie. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, juste un long regard. Et Thomas se coucha.

Quand le soleil se leva, les hommes furent les premiers debout – après les elfes bien sûr. Tous deux, accompagnés du jeune prince de Mirkwood, allèrent au bas de la colline, chez Peregrin Touque.

Dans la maison rondelette, ils croisèrent Legolas, Aris et l'hôte qui se réveillait à peine. Ils s'installèrent ensemble dans la cuisine pour un bon petit déjeuner. Il fut frugale et rapide pour le semi-elfe qui, ensuite, s'empressa d'aller procurer quelques soin à Dame Luna – question de prudence.

« Je t'accompagne, » lui dit Thomas.

Ainsi, pendant que Neville alla à son tour déjeuner, les deux hommes – ou presque – du Gondor soignèrent Luna et la réveillèrent.

Celle-ci s'éveilla en s'étirant, comme après une bonne sieste. Et après un long bâillement, le sourire au visage, elle dit :

« Alors, sommes-nous prêts à partir ? »

« Dame Luna, nous regroupons les troupes, et nous partons, » lui répondit Thomas, comme un soldat faisant son rapport à son capitaine.

« Parfait ! »

Et comme il fut dit, Thomas et Minho rassemblèrent la petite troupe qui partit prestement de Comté, mais non sans un pincement au cœur.

Plusieurs poneys marchaient aux côtés de la troupe : un pour porter Neville quand des chevaux seraient trouvés pour les autres compagnons, le reste pour porter les provisions. Ils passeraient par Bree, village d'hommes et de hobbits en bordure de la Comté. Là, ils achetèrent des chevaux pour tout le monde.

La joyeuse troupe faisait route sur les chemins de terre, alternant conversations enjouées et chants elfiques repris en cœur par Legolas, Newt et Aris mais aussi Thomas et Luna. Alors la forêt résonnait de toutes parts autour d'eux de piaillements joyeux et chants d'animaux divers.

Thomas fermait la marche avec Minho. Ils marchaient en silence côte à côte, ce qui permit au premier d'observer, non seulement les alentours, mais aussi ses amis. Il put voir, tout devant en tête, Harry et Hermione discuter avec Dame Luna derrière eux, Neville, la bride d'un poney à la main, parlait avec Legolas, sûrement à propos d'Erebor, songea Thomas et juste devant eux Aris et Newt, tenant les autres poneys, semblaient en grande conversations.

Puis il regarda la forêt qui les entourait. Belle, dense, animée,verte, rugissante de vie... Thomas sourit en apercevant, au loin, un elfe des bois, grattant doucement les cordes d'un lyre.

En tournant la tête, son regard tomba sur son compagnon à son côté. Celui-ci fixait le petite troupe devant eux... ou non, _leurs poneys_. Et il semblait soucieux. Thomas comprit vite pourquoi.

« Les chevaux te manquent ? »

« Non, non : j'ai juste envie de bouffer leur jarret, » ironisa Minho. Thomas, amusé, lui sourit. L'autre soupira. « Mon père était troisième Maréchal de la Marche des Rohirrim, il est aujourd'hui Roi de Edoras... J'ai été élevé avec les chevaux, je les affectionne plus que tout. »

« Plus que moi ? » rit Thomas.

« Surtout toi, tocard ! » se moqua le cavalier.

Mais alors qu'ils riaient ensemble, un bruit attira l'attention de Thomas. Ce dernier se retourna vivement vers l'origine du bruit. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant, au loin, l'elfe des bois qu'ils avait aperçu plus tôt, se lever, lui sourire, et partir d'un bond.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » intervint Minho, faisant revenir Thomas à la réalité.

« Non... rien, rien. »

Thomas se retourna vers Minho et lui offrit un sourire pour le rassurer. À ce même moment, Dame Luna annonça que, la nuit tombant, ils allaient s'arrêter. Ils n'étaient plus très loin de Bree, mais il était trop tard pour l'atteindre avant la nuit.

Ainsi ils s'aventurèrent un peu avant dans la forêt, désireux d'avoir un abri sous les arbres. Ils installèrent un camp de fortune, et chacun trouva un coin de mousse pour y dormir.

Ils firent un feu modeste autour duquel ils prirent un repas sur le pouce et ils profitèrent de cette petite réunion pour continuer à apprendre les uns des autres... Et Hermione et Harry se retrouvèrent à conter une de leurs aventures du passé : celle où, avec leur compagnon Ron, ils avaient du passer sous un Cerbère peu amical, jouer à un jeu d'échecs grandeur nature, attraper une clé volante malfaisante... Tout le monde fut fasciné par le récit, absorbé. Et quand ils eurent fini, il y eut une foule de questions.

Finalement, la curiosité de chacun fut aussi satisfaite qu'attisée. Mais la fatigue les gagnant, tous allèrent se coucher.

Minho s'installa près de Thomas.

« Tu peux plus te passer de moi ? »

« Au cas où on se fait attaquer... Tu sais pas te défendre seul, tête de pioche. »

« Ce séjour en Comté t'aura au moins servi à étoffer ton répertoire d'insultes ! »

Avant de s'endormir, Thomas surprit un long regard entre Newt, installé non loin d'eux, et Hermione, allongée près de son ami de l'autre côté de la ronde de leur camp.

Le lendemain se passa dans la même ambiance joyeuse, enthousiaste. Ils marchaient à bonne allure, ils atteindraient bientôt Bree.

Mais en chemin, Thomas perçut le même bruit que la veille – cette fois, il n'y avait aucun elfe des bois à l'horizon. Un coup d'œil sur leur groupe lui indiqua que ses amis elfes, Legolas et Newt, avaient aussi perçu le bruit. Il jeta aussi un regard à Dame Luna : elle se contentait de sourire.

Thomas murmura à Minho de continuer à avancer sans lui : il devait vérifier que personne de dangereux ne les suivait. Ainsi il se déporta doucement sur le côté gauche de la route, tandis qu'il vit Legolas se faufiler sur le côté droit.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps : Thomas, dissimulé derrière un arbre, vit bientôt deux petits êtres se déplacer furtivement d'arbres en arbres, de bosquets en pierres... sans un bruit apparent.

Alors Thomas les laissa le dépasser et, une fois fait, il se faufila derrière eux et les attrapa par le col pour les amener au milieu du chemin, sous leurs protestations désormais sonores.

« Meriadoc Brandebouc et Peregrin Touque ! »

Un instant plus tard, Legolas faisait la même chose avec deux autres hobbits.

« Et les deux rejetons de notre bon vieux Sam ! Décidément, c'est une mauvaise manie chez les hobbits ! »


	9. Chapter 8

Salut tout le monde! Nous revoici avec la suite de notre étrange fiction, en espérant ne pas vous avoir fait attendre trop longtemps, mais qu'en même temps vous vous soyez un peu languis de lire la suite. Et on espère continuez à vous faire rire.

 **N'hésitez vraiment _vraiment_ pas à nous laisser des reviews, on en a besoin nous-mêmes pour nous améliorer, ou même pour nous encourager à continuer.**

Réponse review:

dedeakkary: Eh bien merci beaucoup pour cette review trop mignonne! On espère que cela continuera à te plaire :D

Bonne lecture!

 **Chapitre 8 :**

« Sire Legolas, posez-moi tout de suite par terre ! » cria Teresa. « Ce n'est pas des manières de tenir une jeune hobbit de la sorte ! »

On les posa effectivement sur leur pied, et on attendit des explications. Dame Luna , en rigolant, se baissa face à eux et dit :

« J'étais sûre que vous nous suiviez. Je commence à connaître le genre de hobbits que vous êtes. »

« On savait que vous partiez en aventure, ayant assisté à la petite réunion. Nous avons emmené nos filleuls avec nous, on veut leur faire découvrir le monde. Vous ne nous avez pas invité, on a décidé de vous suivre... »

« Vous n'aviez pas besoin de nous suivre à distance, vous savez très bien que vous êtes les bienvenus ! » dit Legolas en tapant dans le dos de Pipin.

Newt sourit à Ron et le rejoint. Mais Teresa ne semblait pas transportée de joie.

« Je tiens à dire que je n'étais pas du tout pour, on m'a forcé à venir ici, et je trouve ça inconcevable qu'on me tire hors de mon trou de hobbit pour me promener dans une forêt aussi sale, et... »

« Elle n'est jamais sorti de la Lande. » dit Ron.

Tout le monde hocha la tête et se mit en route, tandis que Teresa continuait de protester, mais Minho et Thomas l'entraînèrent avec eux.

Pipin, qui marchait près de Newt et Legolas, demanda :

« Quand arrivons-nous à Bree ? »

« Dans quelques minutes, juste après ce virage tout au bout . »

Et en effet, quand ils tournèrent, ils débouchèrent de la forêt à l'entrée de Bree, petit village très joyeux.

Le petit groupe très hétérogène rejoignit l'auberge et prit plusieurs chambres. Ils y déposèrent leurs effets. Même si c'était un village chaleureux, Luna leur conseilla de ne pas se promener seuls. Ils hochèrent la tête, et Luna partit avec Neville, Pipin, Merry et Legolas pour acheter des vivres et des chevaux, tandis que les autres avaient quartier-libre. Newt suivit Thomas, Minho et Ron dans l'auberge, ayant décidé de boire un coup et de revoir leur itinéraire pour la suite. Newt, à regret, regarda Harry et Hermione s'éloigner avec Teresa dans le village.

Tous les quatre parlèrent de leur route jusqu'en Isengard, prévoyant les endroits où ils s'arrêteraient. Minho dit :

« J'espère qu'ils nous trouveront de beaux chevaux. Je n'ai pas vu énormément de quoi manger dans le coin ! »

« Minho, il y a plus important que ça ! Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que le froid nous rattrape ! » lui répondit Thomas. « De plus, nous n'aurons pas de magiciens... Je me demande si Brenda ne pourrait pas nous rejoindre. »

« Pourquoi nous rejoindrait-elle ? » demanda brusquement Minho.

« Elle pourrait nous être très utile. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi, on peut se débrouiller seuls. »

« ça dépend... »

« J'ai dit qu'on pouvait se débrouiller seuls ! Dis surtout que ça te permettrait de la voir ! »

« Je ne vois pas où est le mal ! »

« T'es jalouse Minho ? Que ton meilleur ait une fiancée ? » railla Ron, hilare.

Newt n'osait rien dire, car il commençait à comprendre, en voyant le visage de Minho s'empourprer. Thomas prit le parti de rire aussi, et Newt tenta de rétablir la chose.

« Bon, sinon, je pense qu'on devrait... »

« NEWT ! RON ! MINHO ! THOMAS ! »

Harry et Teresa débarquèrent dans la salle, affolés, criants, et le peu de gens présents dans la salle s'étaient arrêtés de parler. Harry fonçavers eux et parla à voix plus basse, tandis que tout le monde se détournait.

« C'est Hermione. » Newt se leva, alarmé. « On était dans une rue marchande, quand elle a disparu ! J'ai cherché partout dans le coin, je ne l'ai pas trouvé... Si la magie ne marche pas aussi bien ici, j'ai peur qu'elle ne soit totalement vulnérable, elle ne sait pas se servir d'un poignard. Je ne doute pas qu'elle se battra quand même, mais qu'elle en sera l'issue ? »

« J'ai peur pour elle ! » dit Teresa. « On doit aller la chercher ! »

Mais Newt était déjà parti. Il se mit à courir : il devait la trouver. Ce n'était pas sûr pour elle, si elle était seule. Mais il eut beau chercher pendant une heure entière, aucune trace de la jeune fille où qu'il fût. Il allait rentrer à l'auberge, ils avaient dû la trouver. Elle était peut-être rentrée d'elle-même, saine et sauve. Mais il sentit au fond de lui que ce n'était pas le cas. Il en eut la confirmation quand il passa près d'une ruelle et qu'il entendit des rires gras.

Il regarda. Un groupe d'homme entourait Hermione, qui avait le poignard dans sa main et qui tentait de faire fuir les hommes autour d'elle.

« Vous feriez mieux de vous écarter ! Je peux être très dangereuse ! »

« Mais ma jolie, on est cinq, on veut juste s'amuser un peu... Viens avec nous, on va te faire beaucoup de plaisir... »

« Ou pas ! » dit un autre homme, qui précéda le rire gras des quatre autres. Et d'un coup, tous l'assaillirent. On lui bloqua les bras, et on lui enleva le poignard, puis sa cape.

Newt accouru, encocha une flèche et la lâcha dans la jambe de l'un. Tous se retournèrent.

« Qu'est ce que t'as fait, l'elfe ?! »

« Dégage de là, t'as pas à t'en mêler ! »

« Tu vas morfler ! »

« Je ne vous le conseille pas. J'emmène la fille avec moi. » dit Newt.

« De quel droit, joli cœur ? »

« De tout droit. »

Il encocha une flèche, et la décocha dans une autre jambe.

« Bougez de là, ou la prochaine fois je viserai plus haut. »

« C'est toi qui va bouger. »

Les trois valides l'assaillirent, mais Newt les assomma en deux secondes avec son arc. Seul un coup de poignard se perdit dans sa jambe mais tout d'abord, il ne le sentit pas.

Il ramassa la cape, et la tendit à Hermione.

« Alors, on fait la rebelle ? »

Elle tira sèchement la cape à elle et dit :

« Je n'avais pas besoin d'aide. »

Elle se détourna et s'échappa de la ruelle.

« Un simple merci aurait suffi. Je me suis inquiété. »

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna, soupirant.

« Je suis désolée, je ne supporte pas ne pas pouvoir me défendre seule. Cela m'horripile, j'ai l'habitude d'être indépendante. »

Elle releva la tête. Newt enleva la poussière sur son visage, avec un sourire. A chaque fois qu'il la regardait, il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre.

« Merci. » dit-elle doucement.

Puis elle écarquilla les yeux, regardant sa jambe.

« Tu es blessé ! »

En effet, le sang coulait à flot d'une plaie sur son mollet.

« Si j'avais ma magie, je l'aurais soigné... »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Rentrons vite à l'auberge, petite rebelle. »

Elle rit, puis elle glissa un bras sous les épaules de Newt pour l'aider à rentrer jusqu'à l'auberge/

Là, tout le monde était rentré. Luna, avec l'aide de Pipin, soigna Newt, tandis qu'Hermione se faisait réprimander par Legolas et Harry. Mais Newt lui fit un clin d'oeil pour la rassurer.

Ils dormirent dans un bon lit, et repartirent le lendemain sur les chevaux par la forêt, ce qui remonta le moral de Newt. Neville, quant à lui, chevauchait un poney, tout comme les quatre hobbits.

La semaine de voyage se déroula sans incidents, les compagnons apprenant à se connaître mieux. Des relations se dessinèrent. Teresa, avec Dame Luna, jouait la « maman » du groupe, tandis que son frère faisait les 400 coups avec Merry et Pipin. Souvent, il entraînait Newt avec lui. Minho était devenu, tout comme Thomas, très ami avec Teresa. Neville, quant à lui, apprenait à Hermione et Harry à se battre.

La fin de la semaine arriva très vite. Les deux groupes se séparèrent à embronchement de deux routes.

Newt, tandis que tout le monde se disait aurevoir, s'approcha d'Hermione. Elle lui dit en souriant :

« Tâche de ne pas te faire faire tuer. Reviens sain et sauf. »

« T'inquiète pas, mon frère ne me laissera pas faire. Et toi, ne te fais pas cramer le cerveau par les grimoires. »

« ça risque pas ! » dit Harry derrière elle. « Tu viens, Mione' ? »

Elle prit les mains de Newt, les pressa, et se détourna pour suivre son ami. Il la regarda partir, un sourire sur les lèvres.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour bonjour !

Alors, vous passez de bonnes vacances ?

Nous oui et nous espérons que ce chapitre illuminera vos vacances qui sont sûrement monotones ... enfin pour le moment ! ;)

( Non, ceci n'est pas du narcissisme ! On a bien le droit de rêver ! )

* * *

Chapitre 9

Après son agression, Hermione demanda à être entraînée, de manière à pouvoir se défendre seule. Elle ne voulait pas dépendre de la protection d'un autre. Harry la rejoignit et ce fut Neville qui leur apprit les bases du combat à l'épée. Le premier cours avait était difficile du fait du poids de la lame et des courbatures des jeunes gens. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de monter à cheval ou de dormir à même le sol. À la fin de la semaine, ils parvinrent néanmoins à se défendre plus ou moins correctement. Au croisement de deux routes, ils se séparèrent : Aris, Legolas, Newt, Minho, Pippin et Merry d'un côté et le reste de l'autre. Newt s'approcha d'Hermione, celle-ci lui dit en souriant :

" Tâche de ne pas te faire tuer. Reviens sain et sauf. "

" Ne t'inquiète pas. Tâche de ne pas te faire cramer la cervelle par les grimoires. "

" Ça risque pas ! " S'écria Harry derrière elle. " Tu viens 'Mione ? "

Elle acquiesça et pris les mains de l'elfe pour les presser. Un courant électrique traversa son corps au contact des mains chaudes du blond. Elle se détourna rapidement pour suivre Harry et tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, elle put sentir le regard de Newt sur elle.

Elle marchait aux côtés de son meilleur ami depuis un moment lorsqu'il lui demanda :

" Il te plaît ? "

Elle ne tourna pas la tête. Elle s'attendait à cette question, Harry avait toujours su discerner ses doutes, ses interrogations. Mais elle ne savait pas si l'elfe lui _plaisait_. Oui, elle était attirée par lui mais de toute façon, ils allaient repartir ou tout du moins l'espérait-elle. C'est pourquoi elle répondit :

" Il est sympa mais ils le sont tous. Il est différent de son frère, plus rebelle, plus drôle. Mais ils possèdent la même grâce et la même habilité quand on en vient au maniement de l'arc ou de l'épée. Il correspond à l'image que j'ai vu des elfes mais pourtant, il y a quelque chose en lui qui fait de lui une personne beaucoup plus complexe. Il me fait parfois penser à Ron et d'autre à Draco. Et puis, il m'a sauvé alors je pense que ça nous a rapproché. "

Et tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, elle ajouta :

" Et c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt mignon. Donc je suppose qu'il me plaît. "

Harry sourit alors qu'elle rejoignait Ron et Teresa. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de la deuxième semaine après la séparation qu'ils arrivèrent à Imladris où Lindir les accueillit.

" Bienvenue mes amis. Quel événement vous a-t-il fait revenir si vite ? "

" Nous venons vous demander l'accès à votre bibliothèque, " répondit Dame Luna. " Nous espérons trouver une réponse dans les Traités de Magie. Si nous n'avons rien trouvé d'ici trois semaines, nous irons consulter les ouvrages de Minas Tirith. "

" J'espère que vous trouverez vos réponses ici Dame Luna, " déclara sincèrement l'elfe. " Vous connaissez le chemin, ma dame, je ne vous accompagne pas. "

" En effet, cela ne sera pas nécessaire. "

" Je préviendrais le seigneur Elrond de votre arrivée dès son retour. Nous viendrons vous chercher pour le repas, laissez vos affaires ici, nous allons nous en occuper. "

" Merci Lindir. "

Le groupe suivit Luna jusqu'à la bibliothèque de la cité des elfes. Les portes, fermées, étaient majestueuses et lorsque Hermione les passa, elle fut éblouie par la magnificence du lieu. La salle possédait un haut plafond, avec de nombreux rayonnages et ses murs étaient tapissés de livres. À ce moment là, Hermione pensa qu'avec des lieux de ce genre, rester coincée en Terre du Milieu devenait moins gênante. Hermione parcourut lentement les rayons laissant ses doigts sur les tranches des ouvrages, respirant l'odeur des vieux livres. La lumière du crépuscule donnait un aspect surnaturel à la scène. Les pensées d'Hermione dérivèrent vers Poudlard, ou du moins sa bibliothèque. Elle repensa aux cours, aux professeurs, aux élèves, à ses amis. Lorsqu'elle se mit à penser à Ron et à Ginny, elle secoua la tête et la magie de l'instant s'évanouit.

Cela n'avait duré qu'une minute mais cela avait suffit pour rebooster entièrement la motivation de la jeune fille. Elle se plaça devant le premier rayon et commença à lire le titre des ouvrages. Ils étaient classés par thème puis par ordre chronologique. Les autres se mirent également à chercher les livres de magie. Ce fut Harry qui appela les autres dans sa section. Ils commencèrent à prélever certains ouvrages et quand on vint les chercher pour manger, ils avaient empilé un grand nombre de livres passant par _Les Origines de la magie_ aux _Flux magiques._ ils avaient vidé et passé en revue tous les rayons concernant la magie. Il y avait donc une centaine d'ouvrages posés sur six tables de la salle. Ils décidèrent de commencer leurs recherches le lendemain. Hermione, fidèle à elle-même, prit tout de même un livre avec elle. Le repas se passa tranquillement, Elrond s'intéressa des très près à leur quête et promit de leur envoyer quelques elfes pour les aider. Ils se couchèrent tôt et purent enfin savourer un lit moelleux.

Le lendemain alors qu'ils déjeunaient, Hermione déclara n'avoir rien trouvé dans le premier livre. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la bibliothèque où ils se répartirent les ouvrages. Neville se chargea das quelques livres écrits en Khudzul tandis que Dame Luna se chargea de ceux écrits en langue elfique, en attendant que des elfes viennent l'aider. Les deux sorciers ainsi que le duo de hobbits divisèrent en quatre la pile de livres écrits en langue commune. Ils commencèrent tous à lire dans le calme. Seul le bruit des pages qui se tournent parvenait aux oreilles des occupants de la pièce. Vers 10 h, Lindir entra dans la salle, accompagné des quatre autres elfes : Golorian, Heldien, Meriand et Firiel. Golorian était le plus âgés et savait lire la langue des nains, c'est pourquoi il rejoignit Neville. Heldien, Meriand et Firiel allèrent aider Dame Luna et Lindir s'installa à la table des sorciers et des hobbits. Deux autres heures passèrent dans le silence le plus complet. Celui-ci fut interrompu par un gargouillement sonore provenant du ventre de Ron. Ce dernier rougit alors qu'Hermione et Harry échangeaient un regard et que Teresa s'exclamait :

" T'es vraiment impossible ! Un vrai estomac sur pattes ! "

" Ce n'est pas ma faute, il est midi, j'ai faim, " contra le hobbit.

" Et comment sais tu qu'il est midi ? "

" Parce que j'ai faim. "

Sa franchise et son innocence fit rire Harry et Hermione aux éclats. Ce hobbit ressemblait énormément au Ron de leur monde. Lindir, le sourire aux lèvres dit :

" Allons manger. Notre bon hobbit ne fait qu'exprimer un avis général. Notre concentration dévie, nous travaillerons mieux une fois le ventre plein. "

Tout le monde acquiesça et sortit de la pièce. À table , Hermione commença à discuter avec Lindir.

" J'ai pu, depuis que je suis arrivée, remarquer l'habilité des elfes dans tout ce qu'ils entreprennent. "

" C'est que nous avons des années pour nous perfectionner. Nous vivons bien plus longtemps que vous les hommes. "

" J'avais cru comprendre, " marmonna-t-elle amère avant de reprendre plus doucement. " Si vous deviez convertir ma vie en âge elfe, quel serait-il ? "

" Je ne pourrais te répondre. Nous vivons quasiment éternellement, néanmoins, il arrive un moment où nous avons passé de très nombreuses années sur cette Terre, il arrive un jour où il est temps pour nous de nous retirer. À ce moment là, nous effectuons un dernier voyage jusqu'au Havres Gris où nous prenons la mer pour un repos bien mérité. "

L'elfe avait répondu avec une sincérité désarmante, ce qui plongea Hermione dans ses pensées. Elle se demandait ce qu'avaient fait Arwen et Aragorn car d'après Legolas ils étaient mariés. Elle avait vu leur fils. Ce fut donc le plus naturellement qu'elle demanda :

" Et que se passe-t-il quand un elfe et un humain tombent amoureux ? "

" Pourquoi cette question ? " Répliqua-t-il assez durement.

" Parce qu'elle est amoureuse d'un elfe, " répondit Harry à sa place.

" Non, " rétablit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. " Je me demandais si Arwen et Aragorn étaient un cas spécial ou si cela était arrivé avant. Et comment cela se passait pour l'elfe. "

" C'est déjà arrivé avant. Néanmoins, nous espérons tous qu'un elfe s'éprenne d'un autre elfe même si nous savons que l'amour ne s'encombre pas de ce genre de barrière. Le seigneur Elrond est lui même issu d'un mariage entre un elfe et un humain. Aris en tant que semi-elfe pourra choisir de devenir un elfe à part entière ou bien de devenir mortel comme son père. J'ose espérer que cela reste un phénomène restreint, " éluda Lindir sans trop en dire.

Hermione hocha la tête. Étrangement, l'idée qu'un autre elfe et un autre humain ne puisse être réunis la fit se sentir bizarre et son cœur se serra. Elle reprit :

" Ma question initiale était : pouvez-vous nous entraîner au combat ? Neville nous a appris les bases de combat à l'épée mais je me dis que si j'arrive à me défendre contre un elfe, je survivrais peut-être. "

" Je le ferai avec plaisir, votre ami viendra également. "

" Assurément, " répondit Harry.

" J'avais une dernière requête. "

" Tu ne penses pas que ça fait beaucoup 'Mione ? " Dit Harry moqueur. " Il a sûrement d'autres choses à faire. "

" Non, tout va bien, " assura Lindir. " Le seul humain que j'ai entraîné est Aragorn mais il vivait avec nous, il avait donc eu le temps de nous observer combattre. De plus, la seule humaine qui, je le sais, a combattu, et a notamment pris part à la dernière grande bataille et a tué le sorcier d'Angmar, est Eowyn, la femme de Faramir et la mère adoptive de Thomas. Vous entraîner sera donc un plaisir. "

" J'aurais aimé apprendre à tirer à l'arc, " continua Hermione encouragée par les paroles de Lindir. " Je crains qu'une épée ne soit trop lourde pour me permettre de me battre durant de longues heures. Et malgré le manque de magie, je tiens à être utile. "

L'elfe acquiesça et fixa le premier entraînement à six heure le soir même. Tout le monde se remit rapidement au travail, de longs textes les attendaient.

Ils lurent tout l'après-midi sans rien trouver. Certains, comme Ron, étaient facilement distraits ou découragés. Et cela ne faisait que commencer. Au contraire, Hermione était plus que motivée.

À six heure, elle était avec Harry dans une cour circulaire. Lindir, au centre, les attendait avec à ses pieds des épées, des boucliers et des arcs.

Tandis qu'ils s'approchaient de lui, l'elfe leur dit :

" Alors, voilà le programme, on commence par le tir à l'arc. Quand le soleil se couchera, on allumera les torches et nous passerons au combat à l'épée. Dans une semaine, nous rajouterons le poignard. Vous êtes prêts ? "

Les sorciers hochèrent la tête et prirent un arc. Lindir rigola.

" Non, d'abord, vous me faîtes dix fois le tour de la salle en courant. N'oubliez pas que l'endurance est la clé de tout. Ici, les armes sont lourdes et les combats durent longtemps. Voici les cinq mot-clés pour un bon combat : endurance, agilité, rapidité, précision et force. Maintenant, au travail. "

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard avant de se mettre à courir. L'entraînement commençait.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! :)

On espère que ça vous a plu !

N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez.

A la prochaine, bisous bisous.


	11. Chapter 11

SALUT TOUT LE MONDE APRES TANT DE TEMPS! En fait, avec les deux autres écrivains, on a beaucoup de mal a posté régulièrement, la raison en est qu'on est entrés à la fac après ces deux ans de prépa et que ça fait vraiment bizarre .ah. On en peut plus SOS siouplait.

Toujours est-il que voici la suite de cette chère fiction. En espérant qu'elle continuera à vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser des reviews, rien que pour nous dire que vous aimez bien, sinon on va pas avoir la foi de continuer.

Allez, bisous tout le monde, plein d'amour et chantilly.

Bonne lecture!

 **Chapitre 10**

Le petit groupe composé d'elfes, d'hommes et de hobbits voyageait sur leurs chevaux – ou poneys. Les deux frères blonds marchaient à l'avant, en silence. Thomas discutait tranquillement avec Aris, sûrement de leur enfance – après tout, ils avaient pratiquement été élevés ensemble. Et Minho chevauchait à côté des hobbits.

Puis soudain, une joyeuse voix résonna parmi le groupe :

« Et au fait, on va où ? »

Merry se frappa le front.

« Pippin, on l'a déjà dit : en Isengard. »

« C'est vrai ?! »

« ... »

« Mais on va pouvoir revoir Sylvebarbe alors ! C'est génial ! »

« Mon cousin, c'est officiel : tu me désespères ! »

Et le groupe partit dans un fou rire. Décidément, ils avaient bien fait d'emmener les hobbits avec eux...

Ils chevauchèrent encore un moment avant que Pippin n'apostrophe Merry :

« Dis, tu crois que Gandalf va revenir ? »

« Ce serait bien. »

« Il me manque tu sais... Frodon aussi, et monsieur Bilbon. Tu crois qu'ils sont heureux là-bas ? »

« J'en suis certain. Mais je pense que Gandalf ne dira pas non à une autre aventure ! Surtout si Dame Galadriel l'accompagne ! »

« Dame Galadriel revient aussi ? » s'enthousiasma Pippin.

« Mais t'as vraiment rien écouté ma parole ! »

« Bah non, je savais que tu le ferais pour moi ! »

« Ah... Que ferais-tu sans moi ? »

Aucun ne répondit, les deux le savaient : Pippin pouvait très bien se débrouiller seul, il était courageux. Merry avait appris depuis longtemps ce que son cousin avait fait pour sauver la vie du prince Faramir.

Mais quoi qu'ils puissent être séparés sans perdre pied, ils n'en avaient aucune envie.

« Au fait Merry, as-tu remarqué les certains regards d'un certain elfe ? »

« Vers une certaine sorcière ? Tout à fait. »

« Et si... »

« On allait lui en parler ? »

« Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche ! »

« Tant que ce n'est pas la pinte que je t'enlève ! »

Et d'un commun accord, ils firent accélérer un peu leur monture. Mais avant qu'ils ne quittent la dernière ligne, Minho leur dit :

« Je vous surveille les gosses ! »

« Les gosses ?! » s'insurgea Pippin.

« Nous sommes des semi-hommes, pas des enfants ! »

« Et nous avons le triple de ton âge... gamin. Alors un peu de respect pour tes aînés ! »

« Et le triple de connerie... » souffla Minho.

« D'ailleurs Pippin, les petits sorciers ont eu beaucoup de respect pour nous, les petites gens, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ils arrivèrent au niveau de Thomas et Aris, mais continuèrent leur route vers la première ligne, discutant comme si de rien n'était.

« Tout à fait ! D'une politesse... Et très cultivés ! »

« Oh ça oui !... »

Ils arrivèrent sur le devant, encerclant le cheval de Newt – le ton de la conversation augmenta d'un cran.

« … surtout Hermione ! »

« Assurément ! Elle a une connaissance sur la magie... C'est impressionnant ! »

« Parce que tu t'y connais en magie ? »

« Oh non, je ne suis ni un mage... ni un elfe. »

Legolas rit légèrement du manège de ses amis tandis que Newt leva les yeux au ciel, se sentant clairement visé. Merry se réjouit de voir leurs efforts porter leur fruit.

« Oui, un elfe pourrait beaucoup lui en apprendre sur la magie de notre monde. »

« Elle en serait tellement ravie... Faut dire qu'elle est très mignonne cette petite ! »

« Certes oui ! Elle attire l'œil ! Moins que les femmes hobbits, mais tout de même ! »

« Très en beauté pour une humaine ! »

Petit clin d'œil vers Thomas...

« Presque digne d'une elfe... »

« Comment ça ''presque'' ?! » s'insurgea tout à coup Newt.

Ce fut à ce moment que les deux hobbits éclatèrent de rire. Legolas ne se retint pas non plus, au grand dam de son frère.

Ainsi se passa la semaine, entre discussions et blagues hobbitesques. Mais Newt ne fut pas toujours la cible de ces dernières. Et bizarrement, le seul qui n'en fut pas une seule fois la victime fut Aris. Bien au contraire, les deux hobbits semblaient lui porter un grand respect. Et, souvent, ils allaient à sa rencontre pour lui demander des nouvelles de son père, du royaume du Gondor...

« L'arbre blanc est-il toujours fleuri ? » demanda Merry.

« Comme s'il n'avait jamais cessé de l'être ! »

« J'aimerais revoir Minas Tirith... » soupira Pippin.

« Il n'est pas impossible qu'on y fasse un tour, » répondit Aris, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Mais alors que Merry allait poser une autre question, il vit Aris sortir d'un coup son épée et dévier une flèche. _Une embuscade_ , pensa Merry.

Il regarda devant lui alors que tous les combattants avaient déjà dégainé arcs et épées. Et avant que Merry ne puisse même repérer le tireur ennemi, trois flèches volèrent et deux cris d'agonie résonnèrent dans la vallée.

« C'était un éclaireur, » annonça gravement Minho.

« Le cri a dû alerter les autres. »

« Il fallait s'en douter avec la proximité des Monts Brumeux... Il faut avancer, on est plus très loin. »

« Aris, Newt, » les interpella Thomas, « allez mettre les hobbits en sécurité. On s'occupe des orcs et des wargs ! »

« Nous pouvons nous battre ! » protesta Merry.

« Hors de question, » coupa Legolas. « Va mon frère, protège-les ! »

« Mais... »

Merry n'eut pas le temps de protester davantage, Aris faisait déjà avancer son poney – et Newt celui de Pippin. Il se sentit très mal à l'idée d'abandonner ses amis face au danger, mais il ne pouvait nier que la peur lui vrillait les entrailles. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se confrontait à des orcs, mais l'expérience n'empêche aucunement la peur, elle permet de mieux la maîtriser. Aussi Merry poussa ensuite lui-même son poney, désireux de trouver une solution sur le chemin plus avant.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir bien longtemps : un petit groupe de cinq orcs montés sur des wargs leur coupa le chemin. Au loin, Merry put voir le groupe principal, d'une vingtaine de wargs, se diriger vers ses amis. Il pria pour qu'ils s'en sortent.

Puis il se concentra sur le danger devant lui. Ils foncèrent si vite sur eux que Newt et Aris ne purent en tuer deux avant qu'ils n'arrivent sur eux. Un fonça sur Newt, un autre ur Aris, et le dernier sur Pippin.

Merry se félicita d'avoir pensé à emporter sa vieille épée d'aventure. Il la sortit et sautant de son poney, alla à l'attaque du warg. Heureusement, lui et son cavalier étaient trop occupés à essayer d'attraper Pippin, ce qui lui permit de planter son épée dans le flanc de l'animal. Ce dernier lâcha un rugissement de douleur avant de se retourner vers lui. Le hobbit fut terrifié devant la bête mais tint bon sur ses deux petites jambes, l'épée en avant. Et quand le warg blessé fonça sur lui, il tomba à la renverse sur le dos et son épée tendue se planta dans la gueule au-dessus de lui. Cette fois, l'animal succomba.

Mais son cavalier orc, lui encore bien vivant et en colère, sauta de la carcasse avant qu'elle ne s'effondre et ne l'écrase.

« MERRY ! »

Le hobbit entendit la voix de son cousin crier son nom avant de fermer les yeux, impuissant face à l'attaque de la créature sombre. Il pensa son heure arrivée...

Mais rien ne vint. Aucun coup, aucune douleur. Alors il ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir un grand tronc d'arbre se soulever du sol devant lui, les restes de son ennemi sous la racine. Cela ressemblait étrangement à...

« Sylvebarbe ! » s'écria Pippin.

Et en se levant, il vit effectivement leur vieil ami Ent. Plus loin, un jeune chêne balayait de sa main sylvestre l'orc se battant avec Aris. Et d'autres Ents, plus loin encore, se dirigeaient vers ce qui sembla à Merry être le terrain du combat de ses amis.

Alors il se releva sur ses pieds et tendit les bras vers son ancien ami.

« Sylvebarbe, mon vieil ami, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir ! »

« Mes petits hobbits, je suis agréablement surpris de vous voir là. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène aux frontières de l'Isengard ? »

« Une mission, » répondit Aris. « De la part de Dame Luna. »

« Eh bien, mes chers amis, bienvenue en Isengard ! »


End file.
